SBaJH Chronicles CH1
by Leggie91902
Summary: The story of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, long after retirement. They will soon have to fight a great force that will push them to their limits.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet bro and Hella jeff were sitting in their home. They've been settled down for years, and an abode as humble as this one deserve a couple to settle down in it. A home that simply screams "GET INSIDE ME AND FUCK LIKE WRINKLY OLD DISGUSTING ANIMALS IN THE MASTER BEDROOM." However, this raises a question:Why is the home screaming? Well, perhaps because houses such as this one have an uncanny future vision, and this home can see the signs. The signs of a major negative force approaches. I'm talking a MAJOR FUCKING DISTURBANCE IN THE GOD DAMN FORCE. A SIGNIFICANT RUSSLING IN THE JIMMIES. Now lets cut the shit and get into the actual fucking plot, okay?

Sweet bro was dusting the fine china(that's not a sex joke you fucking idiot) on a rickety old ladder in the dining room. Hella Jeff walked in and watched his partner. Sweet bro accidentally fell down the ladder and hit the floor with a thud. "I WARNED YOU BOUT THE STAIRS BRO I TOLD YOU DAWG" "IT'S A LADDER YOU FUCKING FUCKASS" Sweetbro snapped. " hey, bb calm down. im just playin" "MY FUKKIN BACK COULD BE BROKEN YOU SELF-CENTERED SHITHOLE. ALL YOU EVER DO IS JOKE AROUND. YOU'RE GOING WELL INTO YOUR 50S CALM THE FUCK DOWN. ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET SERIOUS" "yeah yeah i know, and im sorry bb." Hella Jeff decided to ascend to the attic, and take a peek out the skylight. "ahh, what a nice night. look at THESE FUKIN STARS BROOO. it shows how beautiful shit can be an . . . .-what the fuck is that."

It looks like a little something is approaching. And by a little something, I mean fuCKING PLUTO IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THIS LOCATION OH FUCK. Wait. WAIT! WAIT A HOT GOD DAMN MINUTE. HERE'S THE SOLUTION. Hella Jeff decides to grab the ILLEGAL BOTTLE ROCKET THAT HE OWNS FOR SOME MYSTICAL FUCKIN' REASON. He decides to launch it straight at the approaching planet. And as predicted, the whole fucking joke here is that it didn't work because no fucking shit it didn't work. It's a measly little tubular cardboard gun powder amalgamation, going against a rock that's almost as big as the moon. Almost. Hella jeff dashed down to the dining room, however, his significant other was absent from the house. Huh isn't that strange. When he decided to walk outside, he randomly encountered the mayor of his town "mayor what the shitballs is going on" "Well…someone launched Pluto out of orbit and towards the earth." "well then who the fuck launched the planet" "The person was…the person was you." PLOT TWIST FUCKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hella Jeff decided it was time to stop asking questions, and rather start getting to safety. He ran and he ran so far away, but no matter how far away he ran, he couldn't get away. Pluto crashing into the earth would basically wipe out all life. "hmm," Hella Jeff pondered. "All life will be wiped out right?" Sweet bro questioned rhetorically, because he knew no one was listening. "Well, you know what isn't living?" again, he's just sorta talking to himself in the middle of the street. This is honestly kind of sad, and would make any normal person question Hella Jeff's mental stability and well being. "That's right! ROBOTS!"

With this, Hella Jeff hatched a dastardly plan. Hella Jeff grabbed his convenient plot device, and pressed the "cross-over" button. This device is often used to bring dimensions together in underwhelming and retarded stories written by edgy teenagers to help themselves attempt to forget how god damn emo they are. The cross-over button displayed a screen with an array of fictional series, and one series, when tapped, would branch out into a list of all characters from said series. Hella Jeff was feeling light-hearted today so he chose a simple robot, from a popular Pixar movie. The world flashed white for a second and suddenly the announcer from Smash Bros said "WALL-E JOINS THE FRAY."

"Oh hey W.E. I need some help little dude." "Ay ay ayyyyyyy. Make it snappy, mothafucka. I've got bitches to fuck all over the planet and I don't need to be bogged down by faggots like you who want me in your dumb shitty crossover stories. I'm a high profile celebrity, I don't need this bullshittery ruining my day." Wall-E, despite being originally a friendly little garbage robot, had taken the wrong path somewhere in life and was now a pimp who owed lots of money to lots of people. "I won't take long, Mr.E, I just need someone to protect our town when the giant planet in the god damn sky hits the earth." Hella Jeff requested. "You've got a deal." Hella Jeff then proceeded to make a shitty pun that will not be repeated because it was so fucking stupid, and also because I'm too lazy to come up with a pun right now. Wall-E's face scrunched up in disgust. "You sicken me. I'll help you out, cuz you're my nigga, but you need to mature and stop saying shit like THAT." Wall-E grabbed the Plot device and selected the button reading "ADJECTIVES" Wall-E was then greeted with the classic QWERTY keyboard, and proceeded to enter the adjective "GIANT" and Wall-E grew to twice the size of the town and grabbed the now small town. He put the town in his weird stomach type thing that he stores trash in typically. As the rest of the earth was destroyed by Pluto, the small town of SBAJHville was saved. However, Wall-E noticed a strange green beast slowly approaching. Wall-E observed a flash of light, and suddenly woke up in a strange castle.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
